


Black Cat

by fairytail1230



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BK (before Kuro), Child!Kuro, Family/Friendship - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kuro's demon is not evil just misunderstood, Kuro's past, Origin Story, Sad moments, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/pseuds/fairytail1230
Summary: What if Kuro's demon and Kuro were seperate beings and the demon was created before Sleepy Ash was born. This is an origin story of Kuro's demon when it was created and stayed with the blue haired boy even before he became a Servamp.





	1. Created

Chapter 1: Created

 

When my existence came to be I remember darkness. It was suffocating, but at the same time inviting. I remember hands that I couldn't see form me from shadow and suffering of lost souls that came from red. Surprisingly they felt warm and loving. When I felt complete I opened my eyes to a woman smiling down at me.

 

She was quite beautiful. Long silver hair that illuminated the dark with bangs that covered her right eye, the only visible one was a greyish-blue color. A simple black kimono with a long skirt adorned her skinny body. Around her neck was a string tied to a wooden charm that had the symbol of life engraved. She smiled kindly.

 

"Who… who are you?..." I realized that was my my distorted voice speaking.

 

"Me? My name is Lilith," she pet my head affectionately, "I'm the one who created you…"

 

**~*~*~**

 

From that day forward we stayed together. Lilith lived in a spacious home hidden in the woods, never leaving by day, but tending to the garden at night. We always talked and she thought me so much about the world, especially on fate, life and death. Overtime I saw my own appearance and found that I look like what Lilith describe as a cat-like doll, freighting yet adorable.

 

It was night when I snuck into the garden to find something to snack on. Along the way I tried really hard not to melt into the shadows that the rows of vegetation brought. Soon I arrived to the delectable red fruit that hanged from its vines, my ultimate prize. I picked a couple and nibbled on them, taking in the sweet taste. Ever since Lilith gave me one I couldn't get enough and took some every chance I got. Suddenly a gentle hand grabbed from the back.

 

"So this is where you disappear to... Huh," a feminine voice sighed as she held me up to her face. I let out a low grumble as she leveled me with a stern gaze, I was caught red handed. "Caught you strawberry thief!" Lilith giggled as she plucked the fruit from my paws and ate it herself. I whined in protest and tried to get away resulting in her hugging me to her chest to prevent escape.

 

"Meanie."

 

"Can't have you getting away and avoiding punishment,"

 

"Punishment?!" The sweet taste in my mouth suddenly turned sour.

 

"Yes! You see tomorrow is a special day and I need to go to a nearby village and buy supplies for that"

 

"village?..."

 

"It's a place with lots of people that live their and have many stores to buy things"

 

"I don't know..." my voice was full of skepticism at her exaggerated cheerfulness.

 

"There's food you've never tried before, maybe strawberries sweeter than fresh honey~" Lilith sang. My eyes sparked at the prospect, I jumped out of her arms and skipped circles around her.

 

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!~" I cheered in joy. I lost my concentration and sank in a shadow as if it were a deep puddle. "I really need to learn how to control that..." I deadpanned.

 

"Well you can learn now..."

 

That earned a confused look from me. As we walked to the village Lilith told me that I had to stay in the shadows and not be found out, I agreed and tried as much as possible to stick to the shadows. Once we reached the village I put an effort to make myself apart of Lilith's shadow. The place was strange, full of people and buildings; I saw it all not only from Lilith's shadow but all the others, sometimes it was hard to stay in them, but it's easier for me to stay in the dark than in the light. Not wanting to delve much longer in those thoughts I distracted myself by watching Lilith's interactions with the people as she bought things.

 

It seemed that she was well known since people always greeted her, congratulated her, or asked about her husband (whatever that is). They were cheerful and and offered her free trinkets for good luck or food that would be good for pregnancy. She would always turn them down and smile. The village was nice, shops of every kind everywhere, light from lanterns making them gold, children playing and laughing. A place like this brought a lighthearted feeling in me, that made me feel like something I'm not.

 

Once everything was accounted for Lilith left the gold buildings, with me silently hidden in her shadow, to the couple mile walk back home.

 

**~*~*~**

 

One thing that bothered me over the months I've spent with Lilith is that I saw her belly grow, which is strange considering she never eats too much. The curiosity ate away at me and I felt that if I don't find out I might burst.

 

"Why is your belly so big?" I asked, poking it with my stubby arms. Lilith laughed and brought me to her lap, she placed my head on her stomach.

 

"Block out the night breeze and the rustling of the moon lite tree. Can you hear anything else besides those?" her melodic voice told and I followed.

 

"I… I hear a heart beat… it's small"

 

"That is the life I'm carrying inside me… the life I'll leave in your hands to protect…" she said happily, but hey smile doesn't reach her eyes.

 

"What do you mean by that?" she pet my head lovingly.

 

"You'll know in time…"

 

I wanted to know why she wouldn't tell me about my creation, my purpose. I wanted to know, but before the questions left me I was lolled by the sound of soft humming and a heart beat full of life, sending me to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my fist chapter of Black Cat! I wrote this because when I watched the anime and read the manga a bunch of times something clicked on Kuro's demon compared to the other demons, like Lawless and Lily's ,is completely different. For it seems to be a more separate being from Kuro as it has amore twisted personality than him, but not evil, and seems to care for his mental well-being. So in theory I think that the demon was created before Kuro and somehow merged with him when he became a Servamp.
> 
> Well that's enough of my theory nonsense! On to the preview!
> 
> Chapter 2: The Return
> 
> "My husband is returning from his long trip..."
> 
> "Beloved!..."
> 
> "So you created it"
> 
> "What does my creation bring? That I don't know and feels like I wouldn't want to find out."


	2. The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

 

I could tell that today would be different from the rest since I was observing Lilith in the kitchen cooking a spread of food, much bigger than what we usually eat. I still don't know what makes this day so special… A holiday perhaps. I wasn't really paying attention to her, instead I was thinking of yesterday's events. The village, her interaction with the people it all felt like I don't belong in a place that welcoming; after all I was made from shadows and suffering, what place so I have in the light.

 

Now I found myself on the counter, my unruly tail swishing every time she moves back and fourth in the kitchen. Noticing that I wasn't doing anything Lilith shot me a glare.

 

"If you don't help me, there'll be no cake for you!" she threatened.

 

" _Cake_?..."I tilted my head, earning a an amused chuckle from her.

 

"Come help me an I'll show you."

 

She put me to work, making me learn how to make a cake, well it was worth it when she offered me a strawberry bought from the market. They were bigger than the ones from the garden and tasted yummier. My tail swished in happiness as I gobbled it.

 

"Do you like it?" I nodded exited as an answer and tried to get more. She pulled away the bowl, with a scolding look in her visible eye. "Your only allowed to have one. Now are you ready to bake a cake?" I stared at the assortment of powders, milk and butter.

 

"If there's strawberries then I'm in!"

 

I put what Lilith taught me to use and helped make batter along with icing. She smacked my paw every time I tried to sneak a strawberry or a taste the other stuff. By the time we finished there were two fully decorated strawberry cakes in front of us. I tilted my head.

 

"Why two?"

 

"This one is your reward…" she pushed one of the strawberry cakes to me. I was about to dive right into it but Lilith decided to be cruel and next thing I knew I got a face full of wood. "not until after dinner of course," she smirked. I peeled my face from the counter and glared at her.

 

"Meanie…"

 

Once we finished with making all the food a question popped up in my mind. Before I could ask she answered my unspoken question.

 

"My husband is returning from his trip today. You see he's the town doctor so the people miss him terribly…" her eye reflected something as she touched her belly, "besides, I'm due in a few weeks and he wouldn't want to miss the birth of his child…"

 

"So you're going to be what they call a _mother_?"

 

"Yes… And you're going to be a friend…" she assured.

 

"Friend?..." I asked. She didn't answer, she just smiled so brightly that it would be impossible to believe that this woman's life is shrouded in darkness.

 

There was a knock at the door and a click of the lock. A man came in. He had pale blue hair and was wearing travel cloths with a large white coat over them; his eyes cold blue. Lilith quickly left the kitchen and hugged the man. He hugged her back. I could tell that there was love between them by the way they embraced each other like it would be their last. At the same time there was a cloud of sadness around them that I couldn't understand.

 

"Beloved, I would like to introduce you to someone!" Lilith cheered as she dragged him to the kitchen, to me.

 

"So you created it-" he observed. My tail twitched at the choice of words.

 

"He's not an it!" she scolded. It felt nice not being on the receiving end for once.

 

"But you know what this would mean for you…" he said in concern. I watched in growing growing confusion.

 

"I know… And I made that choice a long time ago…" her hand went to caress my plush head, "I trust him and so should you."

 

"It's not him I'm worried about," the man said under his breath, staring at me with cold calculating eyes.

 

I didn't speak, I just looked down with jumbled thoughts. What were they talking about and what does my creation bring? That I didn't know and feels like I wouldn't want to find out.

 

We all ate in silence, Lilith occasionally tried to strike conversations, which her husband was happy to comply, I listened. He spoke about his travels, the places he visited and the people he met. What he was most enthusiastic about was what he found that can further his forbidden science. That intrigued me, but it seemed to bring a frown to Lilith's eyes.

 

**~*~*~**

 

"You've been silent since my Beloved, tell me what's on your mind?"

 

Her voice broke me from my mindless stare at the moon. She had her back turned towards me as she asked while washing dishes. Her husband retreated to his basement study after dinner.

 

"I don't know… It feels strange… How can you trust me when you know that I'm a creature of darkness an suffering?..." I asked lowly.

 

"Your not defined by what you are but instead by what you do. Aside from a slightly twisted personality you've always been good," she said softly, "besides you never gave me a reason to not trust you."

 

I watched her a while longer before turning my squiggled red eyes back to the moon deep in thought. So deep that I didn't notice Lilith leave and come back with something sweet in her hands. She left it besides distracted form and returned to her husband, whispering her good night. My mind was filled with what Lilith just told me and thoughts of what I was meant to do. This was all a huge puzzle that is coming together with and image that's becoming clearer.

 

When I finally gave up on the troublesome thoughts was when I noticed that a cake was besides me with a piece already cut out on a separate plate. It took me a while to contemplate on taking the piece into my mouth. My eyes light up in delight, it was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Better than strawberries.

 

"Arigato Lilith…" I smiled genuinely.

 

"For everything…" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats chapter two of my story and if you know the man then you might figure out where this story is going. I based him from the anime since the manga doesn't give much information. I've always wondered how come they made the creator look so much like Kuro in the anime so it got me thinking.
> 
> Until next time! Please kudos and comment there the fuel that keeps this fanfic burning! On to the preview!
> 
> Chapter 3: a Life for a Life
> 
> "What is this... Water is leaking from my eyes. What are they?..."
> 
> "They're called tears"
> 
> "How do I make them stop..."
> 
> "She didn't answer, just smiled at me like nothing was wrong"


	3. a Life for a Life

Chapter 3: a Life for a Life

I skipped through the sunlight forest, trying my hardest to stay in the shade. I've gotten better at not sinking into the shadows but it's still a hassle. It was strange for me to go out in the sun considering that I've spent most of my short life in the light of the moon, I've gotten used to it yet still a tingle is runs through me every time.

"Now where oh where~" I sang as I searched the trees up and down. I stopped when my squiggled eyes found something blue up in one of the high tree branches. "There you are~" I beamed and made my way to the large trunk. With little effort I walked into the trunk and felt my body melted into the tree's shadow and slithered up the branches. I quietly popped out of the shadow and laughed slightly at the sight in front of me.

"So this is why you've been gone for so long… Honesty…" I sighed to myself and sat on the branch, watching the sleeping twelve year old that's my charge. After all Lilith created me to watch over and protect him. I stayed in that position staring at him for a while, feeling drowsy watching the boy sleep. After watching for who knows how long my eye lids became heavier and heavier until I fell asleep.

**~*~*~**

Memories of that day came though my dream. The day was happy, painful and sad; it's hard to tell how I feel about that day.

I remember staying by Lilith's side as she read a book to me about legends and lore. Her husband writing in his desk not to far, smiling fondly as he heard his wife's voice. The fireplace cackled with warmth against the winter cold. All was peaceful, until.

The book clattered to the ground. Lilith's voice suddenly went from soothing to pained as she clutched her belly, grimacing. Her husband quickly dropped his things and went to her side while I had my paws on her arm, worriedly trying to keep her steady.

"B-Beloved…" she choked.

"I know," he nodded and took her into his arms, without a moment's waste he went to their room. I followed almost hesitantly. His cold blue eyes met mine, the intensity of them almost made me shiver. "Stay with her while I get supplies and make sure she doesn't strain herself," he ordered as he gently laid his wife on the bed.

"Y-yes! On it!" I jumped onto the bed while her husband went to gather his things in another room. I looked at her with utter confusion, "Lilith what's wrong?..."

She gave a weak laugh and pat my head. "There's nothing to worry about…this is…completely normal for child birth…" she forced a smile.

"Don't exert yourself!"

"So caring… Where would I… Be without you?..." she murmured, staring at the patterns in the ceiling. Lilith was silent for a while, I contemplated on whether or not to ask, but I didn't want her to do anything strenuous. Even though I don't want her to she spoke. "There… There is something I've been meaning to tell you… But… Hnn!" she didn't finish as her face contorted to pained and she was clutching her stomach.

At that time her husband came back with a leather bag, a big water pan and blankets, he immediately vacated me from the room. Quiet rudely if you asked me, I huffed with a little irritation. Finding that the door was locked, I waited in the hall, pacing for about a minute. Then it came: Lilith's pained screams. My tail twitched at the rising volume and forced my trembling form to the far wall across from the door.

"S-she will be alright… Lilith did s-say it was normal…" I rambled to myself, swearing that if I had a heart it would be drumming.

Another loud scream erupted from inside and made me slowly inch closer to the door with the thought of getting in through with the shadows, but the memory of that man's threatening blue eyes stopped me in my tracks and scurry to the furthest wall again. Lilith's husband scares me too much for me to risk it, I sighed.

Waiting for what felt like hours, fumbling with my unruly tail, was when the door finally opened. The town doctor was at the doorway looking distraught and messy, he sent me a slight cold glare that held sadness behind them. I jumped to my feet and met his blue eyes anxiously.

"You have a few minutes with her…" he murmured as he walked away, leaving the door ajar.

I shuffled into the room, detecting the strong scent of blood, my pace quickened as I jumped on the bed and looked at Lilith. Her face was worn and sweaty, but she was smiling fondly at the blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. I moved closer and saw something that puzzled me.

"What is it?" I tilted my head. It looked like a tiny human. Fragile was what came to mind as I watched it breathe in wonder at this new life. Lilith gave a breathy laugh.

"This is my child… It's a he… He really takes after his father…" she smiled, running her fingers though the blue tuffs of the sleeping child's hair. The gentle touch seemed to stir him out of his slumber as he opened his eyes, if possible her smile grew bigger. "looks like he also has my eyes…" I leaned closer to see those twin pools of blue-gray meet my squiggled ones with innocent curiosity. It felt a little endearing, I laughed a bit when he reached for my tail.

"He's kind of cute!" I said warmly. Wish I could say the same for his father.

"That he is… my adorable little Cyan…" Lilith cooed as she let him hold her finger in his small hands.

The happy moment didn't last, Lilith became quiet with an unreadable expression. I called to her a couple of times before she acknowledged me. "Oh… Sorry I was thinking… Now while I have the time I should tell you some things… You wouldn't like them but you have to know…" she said in forced reassurance, I felt my insides jitter in anticipation and fear for what she was about to say. Something in the back of my mind told me that I wouldn't want to know… But why, is it really that bad. "About how you were created and why, you see… I created you from deceased souls and my blood that ties you to me and my bloodline…" her voice cracked, "Sorry I'm forcing you into this… It may be selfish but I was desperate to have someone stay by my child's side when I can't…"

My body shook, I felt numb, not knowing what emotions were swimming inside me. It explained a lot of things as to why I heard voices and screams when I was created and the red was blood, Lilith's blood. If it was anyone other that her I would have been outraged at finding out my upcoming… But seeing her cry for me, I couldn't bring myself to it and her child… He was Lilith's and surely I wouldn't mind. The last part brought me out of my supper, and my head snapped to her. "When _you can't…?_ " I asked hesitantly, afraid to know more.

She was reluctant at first. Her eyes were on her sleeping child for a while before she sighed and set him on the pillow besides her. She weakly pulled me into her lap and embraced me. "My time is almost up… Because of unfortunate circumstances my lifespan decreased and when I made you along with Cyan I won't be here any longer…" she whispered sadly. My eyes widened, something slide down my plush cheeks, they were wet. My paw went to touch it, it was clear liquid, the same as to what was coming out of Lilith's eyes. It was something that expressed sadness, I didn't know I was capable of this.

"What is this… Water is leaking from my eyes. What are they...?" I asked in a small sob.

"They're called tears..."

"How do I make them stop…?" I looked up in anguish.

She didn't answer, just smiled at me like nothing was wrong, despite her own tears and sorrow. For the first time I saw both her eyes through her wet, clumped bangs. One was blue-gray...

They other was a crimson red.

**~*~*~**

"Black Cat, Black Cat!... I'll push you off the tree if you don't wake up!" I heard a monotone voice yell at me along with something hard poking me annoyingly. My eyes opened to meet familiar gray-blue, my mind was still asleep.

"Lilith…" I said unintentionally. Those eyes wavered for a bit before I the stick that was poking me hit my head.

"Your still asleep…" Cyan spoke with some more heat in his voice this time. The way he reacts every time he hears his late mother's name.

"Ow! Meanie!" I complained rubbing my head.

"Well your awake now… it's late, the sun is going down…" he announced as he threw the stick away and started to climb down. I glared at him for a bit before I melted back into the shadows grudgingly. I hope we made it back before the sun set or we, mostly me, have hell to pay with his father's lectures. Once I was back down Cyan gave me one of the strawberry he kept in his satchel for snacks, my eyes light up as I accepted it.

"Your forgiven! I might not leave you to the wolves now!" I teased as I jumped around, biting into its sweet juices.

"Like you would Black Cat, I'm too lovable for that. Besides if you do you'll have to face father's wrath." He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Hi, hi!" I nodded, absentmindedly enjoying my snack. We walked the well known path back home.

Black Cat was the name Cyan gave me. In fact it was the first thing the boy said when he was learning to speak and stuck with the name. I can't forget the look of pure malice his father gave me when Cyan's first words was that and not 'father', it was both the most hilarious and frighting thing in my life. I know that I'm a demon of suffering and darkness, but don't care, as long as I can follow Lilith's wish to protect him I know who I am. If he calls me Black Cat then that'll be my name.

_Preview_

_"Was the knowledge you… gained, worth this tragedy?..."_

_"With what I learned, I can revive him! All I need is your help!"_

_"hope you don't regret it later…"_

_"Lilith am I doing the right thing?..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap with chapter three! It was a bit hard for me to write and school work made it harder for me to finish. But I couldn't let readers down so the show must go on! I chose for Kuro's real name to be Cyan because it means blue and his demon Black Cat because that was the name that Wiki provided and I'm not THAT creative... It's hard coming up with names for that plush. Also I won't be providing a name for the father because the anime and manga don't show it and I don't want it to be awkward.
> 
> By the way after this chapter I'm changing the POV to third person since there will be two main characters now. Thank you for your comments and kudos, don't forget to give me hits and subscribe! Until next time Yane~!


	4. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven months huh... I hope Your not too angry about that... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! to make it up to you I made this chapter longer than normal and I promise that this story won't go unfinished! I would make up some excuse that you probably wouldn't care about but I really have no other one than my dreaded writers block but I'm back into writhing Servamp Fanficticion again! I hope you like this chapter and for this who are waiting for So We Meet Again I'll post the next chapter to it next week... Hopefully. ≥﹏≤

"There goes another one…"

Black Cat followed Cyan's gaze to the sickly man being lead into the house by the town doctor, the demon could feel the fifteen year old besides it shiver slightly as he curled up by the shaded trunk they hid behind. This is nothing new to them, the doctor would always bring in people who wouldn't be missed or too deathly sick, ignorant enough to think that he would save them when he's really giving them a fate worse than death. Only a lucky few were saved by the doctors medical expertise to keep up appearances, but the rest of the fickle souls were collected for an unforeseeable purpose.

The unruly tail twitched at the thought of why they are being gathered. Is the man planning on creating another demon? No that cant be! Lilith explained that in the creation of demons the creator has to give up more than half of their lifespan for it to have life and the plush doubted that the man would ever take that risk. The possibilities for what those souls could be used for are endless, and freighting. This was the third day in a row and the demon wasn't sure if Cyan can take the screams of pain any longer.

"Are we going to go before-"

"N-no…" Cyan answered, hugging his legs tighter as his dull blue-gray gaze focused on the sun balancing on the tip of the mountain top. The sun is going to make way for the night soon. "Father would be worried if I was gone when he's done… H-he'll be sad if I'm not nearby… because of him."

Black Cat's ear twitched at the subdued whisper voicing concern for the man's happiness as something churned in its dark existence. Why does Cyan torture himself for this man who obviously lost all sense of moral. Still desperately clinging to the ghost of a once loving father that used to hug him and and protect him. Forgiving as he took the painful injections and drank the strange medicines that made the bluenette's insides burn and do it again the next day just so he would get a glimpse of his father once more.

"Honestly your just like Lilith…" the demon murmured faintly

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing… Nothing" Black Cat murmured. It's thoughts went to how it can distract Cyan from the vivid gory screams to come before they begin. Well there's always that method, but the Demon has never done it when Cyan was awake. If it means the boy is able to escape reality then it's with it. "Hey Cyan?"

"Hm…?"

"Why don't we go, but don't leave~ our own little world~"

"You mean my dream world?…" he asked skeptically, "we've never done it while I'm awake… I doubt that I'll be able to sleep now." Grey-blue eyes wearily glancing at the house.

"It'll work~" Black Cat exclaimed, shoving himself into Cyan's arms. The boy whined while being forced out of his curled position to hold the plush. "Just close your eyes~"

"last time you said 'it'll work' we ended up with a half burned kitchen because you wanted cake…" Cyan did laugh a bit from the memory and his father's face upon seeing the incident.

"You learned how to bake a cake in the end so it wasn't a total lost" the demon laughed, remembering those days when things were still well… Happy.

"It was on my tenth try Black Cat… You need to get your head checked…" he playfully tugged on one of the pointy ears.

"Ha… The cake was good though…" Black Cat mumbled in content before staring pleadingly into Cyan's eyes. "So are we? ~" Finally Cyan sighed in defeat and curled into a comfortable position around the plush.

"Your so troublesome…" was the last thing that fell from his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Yet you love me anyway~"

Black Cat too closed its eyes, letting the shadows around them act as a protective barrier for the boy and connect them through the bond they have in blood. Letting the dark take them to their world, free of any pain and sadness. The safe heaven they've created for themselves and only them.

* * *

 

**_(dream world)_ **

They opened their eyes to the world they created in Cyan's dreams.

Everything was white and pure, snow danced in the sky being moved by the gentle wind. A cozy cabin sat in the plush snow, surrounded by dressed trees. Cyan always wanted to go to a place like this, somewhere peaceful that makes him forget about all his worries.

"Ah this is place. It's like the drawing you saw in that travel book." Black Cat stated, looking around at the vivid scenery of the drawing his father made on one of his travels.

"Yeah. Father told me that he'll take me to this place some day and bring me along on his travels…" the boy hesitantly asked. "Do you think he'll keep that promise Black Cat?".

The demon held back at cringing at the hope that shined in Cyan's usually dull eyes. The hope that his loving father would come back, hope that some day he would go out and see the world that he's locked away from. Black Cat wanted to tell him so badly that he's fifteen and that he should leave on his own and never look back.

But is that really the right choice? This place is cruel, but the world beyond the forest is merciless to a boy who only gets his experience from books and a backwater, isolated village. What help would a demon be when people run in fright from a walking, talking cat doll that's about two feet tall. Is there a way?

Cyan noticed Black Cat's troubled look and frowned. Maybe he shouldn't of asked that question, knowing how little faith the demon has for his father. He crouched down and gathered snow into his hands, smirking slightly at his method of snapping Black Cat from its trance.

**Fwoosh**

Black Cat's train of thought plummeted to an end when something round and white struck it's face. The demon shook it's head to get the white substance off and gave the fifteen year old, who was innocently holding a snowball behind his back, a glare.

"Meanie," it huffed and used it's tail to throw a pile of snow to Cyan.

The boy effectively avoided the strike by hiding behind a tree and threw another well aimed snow ball at the demon. It hit it's vitriolic target.

"You think to much Black Cat. This place was created so we could forget our worries so don't think so hard." Cyan gave one of his reassuring smiles that's so much like Lilith's, a smile that's not as frequent, but it still holds hope for a better future.

The demon swallowed it's retort and smiled as well. Why ruin the fun when this place is for forgetting all that? Cyan seemed to be enjoying himself, that's all that matters. It's stitched mouth formed a wide smile as Black Cat skipped out of the next snowballs path and melted into the shadow of the nearest tree.

Cyan stayed still, keeping his eyes and ears open as he searched his surroundings. He kept a snowball close in hand and suddenly jumped away from the raining snow pile from above.

"Is that the best you can do Black Cat?" The bluenette laughed, looking at the demon who was jumping on a branch. He was about to throw another one when he saw the unsettling smirk in its face. Cyan's eyes widened comically as a ton of snow came into of him, leaving the tree he was under suspiciously bare.

"Woops! I win!"

Digging his way out of the mountain Cyan gasped and glared accusingly at the cat doll. "You cheated."

"It's not cheating if no rules are broken," Black Cat corrected, still childishly bouncing on the branch.

"Your rules…" he deadpanned, "you always do what you want in my head… That won't change anytime soon."

"Your mindscape, my rules!" the demon cheered, mattarfactly.

"Even so I won't loose so easily."

After what felt like hours of snowball fights and all kinds of snow related games the two collapsed onto the crisp white sheets, side by side. Cyan watched the flurry of snow being carried by the wind calmly, his grayish-blue eyes seemed brighter now that he's not thinking about his father's project. Speaking of which.

"It must be late by now… you think that father is done by now?"

His gray-blue orbs turned to to the small form besides him, with a small downward tug of the lips. Black Cat, has its eyes closed in concentration, he's thinking of something.

"Don't know… Time flows differently here, a few hours here could be mere minutes out there." It answered quietly.

Yet it's expression didn't change, instead it became more profound. Cyan too frowned, somehow knowing what the demon is thinking about.

"Black Cat…" Cyan sighed, "father is just getting past his grief… Though I wish he would stop collecting souls and his expirement, I believe that once he's done with whatever he's planning to achieve he'll come back to his normal self… He promised that we'll be a family again… And I…"

He paused, stitched on ears strained for the almost silent murmur that escaped the boy.

"…I want to believe him"

The demon didn't respond, just laying there as thoughts raced through its head. It could tell that Cyan is scared and uncertain of what's to come much like itself. Opening it's eyes the demon felt a pang of guilt when it turned to the again dull eyed teenager. It didn't mean to get him thinking again. If Black Cat had it's way, the demon would take Cyan far away from that place, somewhere that he could be happy and safe.

"But no such place exist outside this cage if Cyan still holds love for his father…" Black Cat stared sadly at the blue dream sky "Lilith am I doing the right thing?… I want to keep my promise on protecting him…. But I'm starting to question if I truly am…"

* * *

 

**_(three years later)_ **

**It was too late when I learned the purpose for all those harvested souls. I could do nothing but watch from the shadows as Cyan's life was cruelly taken from him by his own father. It was Cyan's choice to let it happen, to listen to false promises of ending his soul collecting ways and his belief that his father would become loving again. It was his choice to ignore my protests and willingly go in the blood stained torture room. It was his choice to still be naïve at the tender age of eighteen. Why? Why didn't Cyan listen to me!? Why did it have to happen this way! I felt broken, but a malevolent calm as well. A part of me knew it would result in failure, what killed Cyan wasn't just his father, it was the feeble thing called love as well. It must have been the same thing that killed Lilith too. I watched regret wash over the doctors eyes after his son's heart stopped beating. At that moment something in me shattered, nothing mattered to me when my purpose is gone.**

The hardened snow pummeled the window with force, threatening to break the hard glass. A man sat in the corner of the dark room, not caring if the window shattered, his house could burn down for all he cared. Now that he lost something precious to him. Haunted eyes just stared at a sheet veiled figure that laid on the bed.

"I never wanted this to leave me too…" the man rose from the chair and hesitantly walked to the unmoving form. Grief still heavy in his heart it didn't take long for him to collapse with his head on the bed. "forgive me!..." he cried.

"Now... Now you ask for forgiveness?..."

Behind him darkness gathered and leaked into the form of the black cat doll. It's small black body wavered and sagged as it stated at the covered body. Eyes of a constant swirl of red squiggles, swirling in spite. Black Cat couldn't help the venom that fell from it's loosely stitched up mouth.

"How sad… Why did this happen?... I should of done better… If only… If… only…" it's creepy voice mocked accusingly as it skipped on to the bed, thoroughly enjoying the man's misery. The words were a double edged sword piercing both. "Well he's dead now… What are you going to do about it?..."

"Was the knowledge you… _gained_ , worth this tragedy?..." it asked tilting it's head.

"There's still time! I can still… " The man stood up and stared at the demons red swirled eyed, "with what I learned, I can revive him before his soul leaves this world! All I need is your help!"

"The Jin you forced into him… Into a human… Are tearing his soul apart, painfully and slowly as we speak… What makes you think that a _demon_ … something made of Jin _can_ save him?..."

"The Jin inside you are more dominant they would be able to control the ones inside him." He explained, the information taking Black Cat aback. It's ears twitched at the prospect of bringing Cyan back, but it would also mean that the doctor would get the monster he wanted. Would Cyan want to loose his humanity for his father's sake, to live forever? But even so Black Cat can't deny that Cyan's soul is going to fade if nothing is done, either way he won't escape this fate the same way his mother did.

**In the end I really am a demon if I followed my selfish, nonexistent heart to keep him with me… He was damned either so what difference would it make. Cyan was right when he said we are not one without the other… It was really something I told myself to justify the choice I made that started this hell.**

"Are you sure that he would want this?..." Black Cat's stitches mouth frowned. The doctor gave it a hard, determined glare, earning a sigh from the demon as it jumped off and melted back into the darkness under the bed, "…I see… I'll be waiting here for when you need me… hope we both don't regret it later…"

Once the plush was out of sight the man turned back to the covered body. Shaky hands reaching to remove the sheet from the head. Under the sheet was a boy no longer a teen but still held his soft features, he had a darker shade of blue hair than him and his features are similar; a younger copy. Smiling warmly, he placed a gentle hand on the cold head.

"Soon we'll be together again, and be a family like you always wanted." A tear streamed down his face. "Only this time you will awaken as Sleepy Ash," he whispered as he leaned to kiss the boys forehead. With one last sad glance he turned to leave for preparations.

Crawling out of the beds shadows Black Cat jumped back on the bed. Heartbrokenly it forced itself under Cyan's lifeless arm, desperately wanting some comfort. Silent tears rolled down the plush face. This will be last time it will be able to hug him like this, the last time it'll see Cyan as human.

"I couldn't keep my promise…" Black Cat whimpered, it's ears lowered. "both you and Lilith… I would rather want you to be with her right now instead of here… at least you would still be human…"

**In the end he got what he wanted. Not the way he intended, but with the same result, if not more. An immortal being created from a human and Jin. Cyan and me merged together to create a Servamp: Sleepy Ash of Sloth. I find the new name was branded with a sin, it's foreboding. Sleepy Ash will be the first. I won't fail this time to protect him, even if he can't die, the curse of this design will force him to see the evils of this world.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I hope you like this chapter and again I'm sorry I spent sooooooooooo long writing this chapter. Well I hope you didn't give up on me, because I'm not leaving a Servamp story go unfinished even if it takes a long time.
> 
> I guess I should be explain my theories on this. For the creator I believe that he was a loving father, but after Lilith's death he began to fear his son dying and started to obsess in what he thought was the solution to his fears and finding immortality. I can't explain why he designed Servamps that way because I don't want my explanation to create my own theory that's far off from the manga or anime. The dreamscape is like when Mahiru entered Kuro's mind to get his weapon, but it was before Kuro's mind became dark and depressing so it's mostly filled with Cyan's and Black Cat's idea of a paradise away from their problems. As for the failure, don't forget that Kuro is the first and in some way the prototype of the Servamps; the creator must have used souls that weren't controlled or too unstable at the time when creating Sleepy Ash and they ended up attacking his soul. Since Black Cat is a demon made from Jin with one personality he found that using it would save Cyan and complete the excitement.
> 
> Well thats all I have to say! Don't forget to review and favorite, I'm thinking of adding a few more chapters but I hope your satisfied with this for now. Till next time... Maybe? ⁼̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my fist chapter of Black Cat! I wrote this because when I watched the anime and read the manga a bunch of times something clicked on Kuro's demon compared to the other demons, like Lawless and Lily's ,is completely different. For it seems to be a more separate being from Kuro as it has amore twisted personality than him, but not evil, and seems to care for his mental well-being. So in theory I think that the demon was created before Kuro and somehow merged with him when he became a Servamp.
> 
> Well that's enough of my theory nonsense! On to the preview!
> 
> Chapter 2: The Return
> 
> "My husband is returning from his long trip..."
> 
> "Beloved!..."
> 
> "So you created it"
> 
> "What does my creation bring? That I don't know and feels like I wouldn't want to find out."


End file.
